


The Pit

by CRScully



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Desperation, F/M, Hell, Horror, Loneliness, Longing, Murder, Passion, Poetry, Redemption, Reincarnation, Revenge, Spoken Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRScully/pseuds/CRScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman atones for her sins across many lifetimes, becoming part of a world she never imagined she would see, let alone survive. All this in the name of saving the man she loves, she finds her damnation and her redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pit

Like Hades emerging from the hellish pit, we waded through rivers

Through storms of shit

It pummeled the streets in a toxic rain, it stuck to our flesh

It stuck to our brains

I looked upon you in your sick, defeated form

And we’ve loved each other since before we were born

We loved with a passion,

Though, it wasn't the norm.

And we loved with such a passion that we lost track of time

There was no need for reason or thought or rhyme

And we were poor--so poor

And we didn't mind

But we loved in a time where poverty was a crime

One punishable by death

And that death wasn't mine

We were worse than piss stains

They treated us like meat

You died in my arms

Lying in the street

I didn't know your background

And I hardly knew your name

As for a common language,

We did not not speak the same

I barely understood you when you spoke to me

Of living in a cabin

Nestled by the sea.

Though I loved you and you loved me

With such a force that it transcended

Understanding.

Language.

We were better than that

And we loved without shame

Without greed,

Without guilt,

And our love boiled and brimmed up to the hilt

We worshiped at the altar of insanity

Knew lust’s sour, seductive kiss

But even in the face of unspeakable terror,

Never suspected anything amiss

And it's a horrible, ravenous dynamo

It works in circles

In case you didn't know

No life without death.

And for the privileged to live such beautiful, clean lives,

Without a doubt

As it seems

The masses must die.

They die fantastic, filthy, unhonorable deaths

To reflect the great splendor that the other half gets.

Silky, scandalous, beautiful lives--

It's almost ritualistic.

Human sacrifice.

We cannot help it.

It has always been

Through coup

Through cult

And revolution.

A life for a death

Of our society.

This is the way they believe it must be.

I pondered all this

As I threw myself into the sea.

As I threw myself into your arms.

As they broke down our door and set fire to the farm.

We only had blood,

No money for taxes.

They took the worthless things we loved

And splintered them with axes.

I feel it bubbling inside my core.

Rage and fear

And you're here no more.

The rock that kept the world tethered to me.

Now I'm floating off with no gravity.

The beggars, witch doctors, dark, young whores--

This human filth bothers me now no more.

Outward and upward

I crawled through the pits--

The intermingling smells of blood, cum, and shit

I tasted them all and they burned my tongue and

With each fresh kill I descended a rung

Down the ladder that led into the crevice that was Hell

And there was no one to catch me as I slowly fell.

Mass confusion,

I show no fear,

But can't you all hear me screaming down here?

And I scratch and I tear

At the seams of my dress

And I rip it to shreds but I'm still in distress.

The hands they all touch and claw at my breast.

And I see the dark hearts beat quick in every chest

Of the men who killed the love of my life--

The demons who took the man who took me as his wife.

I stab and I bite at their soft, pliable flesh

And the blood I taste now is hot and its fresh.

And delicious,

Satisfying,

The best I have had

Knowing I have robbed a son of a dad.

“Oh God, dear God.” I scream at these vile, Hellish beings.

They only smile and cry, wailingly,

“God can’t help you now.”

The horror.

The beauty.

The death of my love and the death of me and the intermingling,

invasive hands

of society.

The swill that touches me so intimately.

Under my skirt.

Against my will.

And it's fabulous, darling.

The ultimate thrill.

Do they want my pound of flesh

My blood, my teeth are none too fresh

In fact

All of me smells as if its gone rotten

So Sew up my mouth ‘cuz its filled with cotton

And we grin and we bear the unearthly pain as

They rip open old wounds and

Cauterized veins.

And the blood pours from the sky like an unholy rain

And floods the earth all shiny and brand spankin’ new again

And in the desert we crawled

Naked and alive.

Predators

Like drones

returning to the hive.

But we are all just prisoners

As far as I can tell.

There is only Heaven

And there is only Hell.

Nothing can honestly be as it seems

When we are made of things from other peoples dreams.

A million lights drift on that dark, endless sea

And there’s notl a single flame that would return to me

So Again I crawled naked

Out of the pit.

I passed through the gates

And I decided to sit

And rest for a moment.

Or all of my life.

Waiting for the man

**Who would make me his wife.  
**


End file.
